Pokemon Advanced Generation (TheBluesRockz Animal Style)
TheBluesRockz's TV-spoof of Pokemon Advanced Generation (2003). It will appear on YouTube in the near future in honor of the 19th movie. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * May - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Max - Timmy (The Secret of NIMH) * Brock - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Pikachu - Himself * Jessie - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) * James - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Meowth - Himself * Wobbuffet - Himself * Drew - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) * Harley - Sid (Ice Age) Seasons: # Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 6) # Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 7) # Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 8) # Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) (Season 9) Movies: * Pokemon Jirachi Wishmaker (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Destiny Deoxys (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) * Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Trivia: * This spoof takes place after Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style). Gallery: Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Ash Ketchum Olivia-The-Great-Mouse-Detective-5.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as May Young Timmy Brisby-0.jpg|Timmy Brisby as Max Gallery-orinoco.jpg|Orinoco as Brock Pikachu in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Magica de Spell in DuckTales.jpg|Magica De Spell as Jessie Prince John.jpg|Prince John as James Meowth in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Meowth as Himself Wobbuffet (TV Series).jpg|Wobbuffet as Himself Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 7 The Stone of Cold Fire.jpg|Littlefoot as Nicholai Negaduck12432342324.jpeg|Negaduck as Rico Prince Gristle-0.jpg|Prince Gristle as Anthony Minerva Mink in Wakko's Wish.jpg|Minerva Mink as Roxanne Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Brawly Zsa Zsa Trapping the Rangers.png|Zsa Zsa Labrador as Shelly Tony toponi.jpg|Tony Toponi as Drew Roselia-0.png|Roselia as Herself Penny Ling in the Shorts.jpg|Penny Ling as Natasha Reggie paint.png|Reggie as Romeo Jenny see the galaxy.png|Jenny as Juilet Tammy-0.jpg|Tammy as Misty Togepi in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Togepi as Herself Togetic.png|Togetic as Herself Muffy Crosswire (TV Series).jpg|Muffy Crosswire as Princess Sara Cat R. Waul.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Colonel Hansen Misty's Gyarados.jpg|Misty's Gyarados as Himself Timmy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Adult Timmy as Max (Doppelganger) UEeAN.jpg|Goldie as Flannery Simon Seville as Mr. Speck in Star Wreck - The Absolutely Final Frontier.png|Mr. Speck as Mr. Morita Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Professor Oak Sunni-gallery-06.jpg|Sunni Gummi as Kelly Zoboomafoo-0.jpg|Zoboomafoo as Isaiah Sid ice age 4.png|Sid as Harley Papa Werewolf.jpg|Papa Werewolf as Juan Glalie.png|Glalie as Himself Ggh91.jpg|Lahwhinie as Cassidy Ratigan Angry.jpg|Ratigan as Butch Womble-tobermory.jpg|Tobermory as Flint Madame cholet season 1 and 2.jpg|Madame Cholet as Lola Bungo season 34 and 5.jpg|Bungo as Forrest Shansi.jpg|Shansi, Cartoonelephantlarge.jpg|Ella the Elephant, Elliottchipndale.png|Elliott, Emily Elephant.jpg|Emily the Elephant, Hathi Junior.jpg|Hathi Jr., Tantor niño.png|and Young Tantor, Tomsk 1 and 2.jpg|Tomsk, Wellington season 3 4 and 5.jpg|and Wellington as Brock's Siblings Babe in Bunyan & Babe.jpg|Babe as ??? Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof